vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Presence
Summary One of the Great Ones in Bloodborne, the Moon Presence created and manipulates all that resides within the Hunter's Dream. The Moon Presence's origin is largely unknown, but its first known appearance to humanity was to Laurence, who summoned it for unknown reasons. Before being encountered by the Hunter, the Moon Presence had bound Gehrman, the First Hunter to the Hunter's Dream, an outlet seemingly used by the Moon Presence to further its own desires, mainly involving the killing of the other Great Ones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C Name: The Moon Presence, Flora, Paleblood Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Great One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Magic, Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Can prevent the opponent from healing, Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones), Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence) Attack Potency: At least Star level (The most powerful of the Great Ones short of Formless Oedon, Superior to the likes of Ebrietas and Rom, Was the creator of the Hunter's Dream, Required the Hunter to consume 3 One Third Umbilical Cords to reach its level) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with the Hunter) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Amygdala), Class Z with Telekinesis (Can easily move the moon) Striking Strength: At least Star Class Durability: At least Star level (Comparable to the Hunter, who needed to consume 3 One Third of Umbilical Cords to reach its level) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with blood manipulation, Planetary with reality warping and telekinesis Standard Equipment: Pale White Orbs Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, can be interpreted as being the individual that orchestrated the Hunt, Great Ones are described as being on a higher plane of thought than humans) Weaknesses: Somewhat weak to electrical attacks. Its three-hit combos often leave its back open to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grab:' The Moon Presence will swipe twice then do a forward lunge grab. *'Swipe:' The Moon Presence will smash his right hand on the ground, and just after, use his tentacles to make a very fast swipe. *'Jump:' The Moon Presence will jump on and try to smash the enemy. *'Blood Moon Orb:' The Moon Presence will pop one pale white orb above its head, raining blood down on the enemy. If the blood hits, they will be de-buffed for 20 seconds, and will not be able to heal. *'Blood Clouds:' The Moon Presence summons pale clouds which rise from the ground as it attacks. After a moment, these clouds burst and rain blood in their vicinity. Being hit by the blood prevents healing for a while. *'Gaze of the Moon:' The Moon Presence will hold it's face and release a burst of light. Those hit by this attack will be left with 1HP. Once its health is below 30%, this attack will also prevent the use of healing items. After this attack, the boss will be still for a few seconds. This attack cannot be dodged. *'Frenzy:' Like all Great Ones, the Moon Presence can cause madness to those who look at it. Gallery W92XnKK-00.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Blood Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Bloodborne Category:Telekinesis Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists